Erasing the Black Pages
by 4200LittleBunny2
Summary: Time has passed, and the Usagi as we know is now Queen of Earth. However, thinking back, she feels quilty about the fate of the Black Moon Clan and decides to change the 30th century's past.


**.Erasing the Black Pages.**

Chapter 01:

The Guardian of Time.

Neo-Queen Serenity stood on the balcony, watching Crystal Tokyo. It was such an beautiful day, yet she felt horrible. She sighed as she, for about a thousand time today, realised that this was the exact time period that the Black Moon Family would attack Crystal Tokyo and destroy it. Yet, she now knew that they weren't evil, not at all… well… they HAD been banished from Earth, but in her eyes that was another reason why they destroyed the crystal city. The feeling of guilt kept running through her body, as if she had killed them herself. But no, it was Wiseman or Death Phantom who has their blood on his hands…

"That lying, disgusting son of a bitch," she muttered, thinking of him. Normally she doesn't swear, but the thought of him, the filthy plan of his, the hundreds of innocent people who had died all because of him…. It made her blood boil.

"I hope you're not talking of me," said a voice. The Queen shocked; she thought she was alone. She turned around to the smiling face of her husband, which made her smile instantly too.

"Of course not," she said, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "I was just thinking of the Black Moon Family. I was talking about Wise Man…"

"Well, maybe you must stop thinking about him," King Endymion said, seriously. "You've been thinking about them for two weeks now. I'm starting to miss your cheery voice."

Serenity smiled weakly. "I know," she said looking down. "I just can't stop thinking about them. I feel guilty… It was our fault too…"

"It wasn't our fault, you know that."

"But we banished them! At least, our future selves did."

"We had to banish all evil. To live in peace, like we do now. Our daughter shouldn't grow up in a war, should she?"

"No, but… I don't know. I feel sorry for them. I want to help them."

"You can't help them, Serenity. They had been passed away for a long, long time now. There is no way you can-"

"There is!" she said suddenly. "I can ask Sailor Pluto if-"

"No, Serenity! It's too dangerous!" the King yelled.

Neo-Queen Serenity was staring at her husband with open mouth. He never gets angry after the banishing or not even after she had awoken the Earth from his frozen sleep.

Endymion, seeing his wife looking puzzled at him, suddenly realized that he had yelled against her. Yelling against his Usako… But he couldn't help it. She mustn't go!

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he took a deep breath and said calmly: "Serenity, listen to me. Going to another time is dangerous. Going to Nemesis to ask for forgiveness is suicide. All the people there hate you, really, really hate you. You've send them away. Don't risk it, Usako, please. Our lives are finally normal."

Serenity released herself by taking a step back. "Our lives will never be normal, _Mamo-chan_ and you know that. Using our past- nicknames isn't going to change my thoughts. I'm going and I'm coming back."

"Usako… can't- can't someone else do it? Or me?" the King asked, looking worried.

"You know what I think of letting other people do what you yourself is supposed to do. And, besides, I think you are hated as much as I am… more actually…"

"Alright," the King sighed. "But you'll take Sailor Venus with you."

The Queen smiled wide and send a dozen thank-you's to her husband and leaved the balcony to seek her friends.

-

"I really don't understand why you are so desperate to change the past!" the Goddess of Love sighed.

"You wouldn't. You weren't there when everything happened…" Neo-Queen Serenity spoke.

"Humph! As if it would make a difference…"

"Now shh…" Serenity said to her friend. "_Guardian of Time. Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-Time to me. I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos. Guidance to me. Protection to me. The path of light to me_!" She said the same line as her daughter did all that years ago…

A door appeared out of nowhere. A beautiful door with much details on it. One woman stepped out of it; it was a woman with long green hair and dark-red eyes. She wore a sailor-fuku, and hold a long staff in her hand. Though, her appearance might let her look like a stern woman… in her heart she was kind. She smiled when she saw her Queen and a friend of hers, but in the senshi's eyes, there was confusion and worriedness to be read.

"At what statement do you want to travel time?" she asked.

"Setsuna-sama," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "Can I ask you a question, or is this not the time to do so?"

"There is always time to ask questions. But I already know what that question is. It's reckless to change time, my queen."

"But-!"

"But you may enter," Pluto finished. Serenity sighed.

"Thank you." She went in the door, followed by Sailor Venus that doubted this whole plan. Soon the door was closed, and vanished.

--

Author's Note:

I've had this chapter a long time on my computer. Perhaps if I get enough inspiration, I can finish this story like my other one.


End file.
